Prodigal Daughter
by whosthatgirl
Summary: After being betrayed by her friend's, Willow sets out on a journey to discover her roots.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Prodigal Daughter  
  
Subject: Kindred the Embraced/Buffy The Vampire Slayer Cross Over  
  
Rated: R  
  
Couples: Willow/Julian, Cash/Sasha, Lillie/Julian, Caitlyn/Julian  
  
Spoilers: All Of Buffy and Anything from Kindred is fair game. Takes Place just after Series Finale of Buffy and "Cabin in the Woods", on Kindred. Slightly AU. Willow was adopted.  
  
Summary: No one was able to defeat the First Evil, accept Willow. Once she does this she learns that her friend's only pretended to welcome her back inorder to use her magic in the final battle. After the fight, Willow begins to have dreams about her real parents, so betrayed and heartbroken, she sets out on a journey to find her family and uncover the truth about her dreams.   
  
Willow couldn't believe how much had happened in the past few weeks. She had been lied to and abandoned by her friend's,   
  
people who meant more to her than anything. She'd never forget the look on Buffy's face or the coldness in her voice when she'd   
  
told Willow to leave and not come back. It had to be a joke right? No. It was very real. Everyone had been quite vocal about how they blaimed Willow for the hell they'd all gone through at the hands of the First Evil.   
  
They looked at her and saw all the power she had, and realized that she was more of a threat than many of their enemies. Of course that didn't stop them from using that power everytime something they couldn't handle came up. They didn't even acknowledge that her adoptive parent had died in the battle. The worse part was realizing that Xander had lied to her at the lowest point in her life. When he'd talked her out of destoying the World, and held her in his arms, a small part of her actually wanted to live. If for no other reason that to make sure that he never had to experience the kind of pain that Tara's death had caused Willow. After many tears and pleading, on her part, Willow had walked away from the people she called family forever.  
  
Willow who'd been gazing out of her plane's window, shook off the unpleasant memeories and studied the book in front of her. She called it her dream journal. Every since the battle with the First, Willow had been having strange dreams. The creatures in her dreams were vampires, she knew that. But they were unlike any she had ever seen. They seemed more civlized if such a thing was even possible. They had this beautiful darkness that spoke to her. When she watched them interact in her dreams, Willow felt this longing to be with them that went all the way down to her very soul. It was like something inside her had been a sleep for centuries, and now it wanted out. They made her feel like she was coming home.   
  
No sooner had she finished this thought, that a woman spoke to her from the next seat. "It's time to come home my darling Willow. Where you belong."  
  
Willow jumped and stared at the strange woman. "Um, Who are you and how'd you know my name." The woman had huge green eyes and long blood red hair. Blood Red? Willow smirked she'd spent way too much time on the hellmouth.  
  
The beautiful woman laughed lightly, and said with the same smirk that Willow herself just displayed, "I know your name dear because I gave it to you. As for who I am, well..your father called be Jamine, but you can call me mom!"  
  
Willow blinked in shock and the woman was suddenly gone, leaving the trembling witch alone again.  
  
"Yep, definatley too much time on the hellmouth." 


	2. The prodigal Daughter part 2

Title: The Prodigal Daughter  
  
Subject: Kindred the Embraced/Buffy The Vampire Slayer Cross Over  
  
Rated: R  
  
Couples: Willow/Julian, Cash/Sasha, Lillie/Julian, Caitlyn/Julian  
  
Spoilers: All Of Buffy and Anything from Kindred is fair game. Takes  
  
Place just after Series Finale of Buffy and "Cabin in the Woods", on  
  
Kindred. Slightly AU. Willow was adopted.  
  
Summary: No one was able to defeat the First Evil, accept Willow.  
  
Once she does this she learns that her friend's only pretended to  
  
welcome her back inorder to use her magic in the final battle. After  
  
the fight, Willow begins to have dreams about her real parents, so  
  
betrayed and heartbroken, she sets out on a journey to find her  
  
family and uncover the truth about her dreams.  
  
Part 2  
  
Julian Luna's eyes followed the form of his bodyguard, Cash. The Gangrel Primogen had been very agitated of late. There was an acute sadness that surrounded him. He'd questioned Cash about his behavior several times and was asked to just let him be. Normally the Ventrue Prince would have taken offense, but the look of pleading in the young Gangrel's eye's had calmed his temper and left him quite curious.   
  
He found himself wondering just how much he knew about Cash.  
  
Julain frowned as he realized that the list was incredibly short. Cash was Gangrel Primogen, his personal bodyguard, favorite childe of the late Stevie Ray, and lover to Sasha Julian's niece. But, that was all Julian really knew about him.   
  
He had questioned Louraina and found out that Cash had been married and supposedly had a kid when he was warm, and that every year around this time he would become short tempered and very sad. Louraina didn't know what happened to Cash's family. At least that's what she said. But Julian had gotten the distinct impression that she was hiding something.  
  
Julian was pulled from his musings by a sudden movement at the bar.  
  
Two Gangrel's, one of which was Louraina had shown up and after properly acknowledging Julian, had headed straight for their Primogen.  
  
They were whispering intensely and whatever the subject matter was, Cash looked more animated that he'd seen him in weeks. Infact Julian, thought that he'd never seen the Gangrel look so...happy.  
  
Julian spotted Lillie standing near the bar and walked over to her.  
  
"Julian, I'm surprised to see you here! I thought you and Caitlyn were having another "working" dinner," Lillie said cooly.  
  
Julian decided to ignore Lillie's taunt..this time. "I wanted to know if you'd heard anything about Cash? He's been acting rather odd lately."  
  
Lillie raised one eyebrow in surprise. She hadn't thought that he would take such an interest in Cash's personal life, but she was no stranger to gossip and didn't mind spreading it around.  
  
"Well word had it that a young woman has been asking around about a couple by the names of Cashuis and Jamine Evani."  
  
Julian stiffened. He was aware that Cashuis Evani was the Gangrel Primogen's full name, but now that Cash was Kindred, he had shortened it. If this young woman knew Cash as a human it could become a problem.  
  
Julian was about to ask Lillie more question's when the subject of their discussion was suddenly right in front of them.  
  
"Julian. I'd like to speak to you privatley, please?"  
  
Julian blinked in surprise. Had Cash actually used the word please?  
  
Again, Julian stiffened and his eyes narrowed. The last time Cash had been this respectful was when he'd wanted to Embrace Sasha. They excused themselves from Lillie's presence and headed up stairs to one of the Haven's private rooms. Once inside, Julian got right to the point.  
  
"What is it Cash."  
  
"I want your impression to Embrace someone."  
  
Julian took a step towards Cash. "Has the Masquarade been broken?"  
  
Cash looked Julain in the eye and didn't even flinch. "No, it hasn't. She's special Julian. I need her!"  
  
Julian's tone went deadly cold. "That's what you said about Sasha."  
  
Now it was Cash's turn to stiffen. He then his hand through his har in frustration. "It's not like that! I'm in love with Sasha. Willow's different. I told you she's special. She's..she's my daughter Julain!"  
  
Once again the Ventrue Prince was surprised. "Your daughter?"  
  
"Yeah, you have know idea how long I've been looking for her Julian, and now she's here. I can't loose her again. I want your permission to Embrace her and ask that the word be spread that Willow is under your protection as well as mine."  
  
Julian stared at the young Gangrel and sighed. "Permission granted, but this situation must be handled carefully Cash. We can't rish exposure."  
  
Cash could barely contain himself. Julian was right about how things needed to be handled, but he couldn't help but be excited.  
  
"Thank you Julian. I'll never forget this."   
  
Julian raised his ringed hand nodded as Cash kissed his hand.  
  
Minutes after the Gangrel had left the room Julian sat wondering if he'd made the right choice. There was a shift in the air as Deadalus, the Nosforatu Primogen appeared.  
  
"Fear not my Prince. If Cash's request involves the young lady that I think it does, I doubt that her presence will be a threat to us. Quite the opposite in fact. I believe that she'll be a asset. I very powerful asset." 


End file.
